


The Biggest, Gayest Wedding

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Family [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, slight AU, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: As Alex stated during last night episode, she and Maggie are having "the biggest, gayest wedding National City has ever seen". So, that apparently woke up my muse and I wrote this fic about their big, fluffy, super-gay wedding. (But, it's in Midvale and not in National City because I think they deserve a wonderful ceremony on the beach.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you!
> 
> The hiatus is finally over and to be honest I don't know how I feel after last night episode. I've decided to cherish and enjoy all the happy moments between Alex and Maggie, and then what will happen, will happen. Even though I strongly believe it's just too cruel make them break up after they are so happy and involved in their wedding planning.
> 
> I hope you'll like my version of their wedding!!!
> 
> (Keep always in mind I am not an English native speaker).
> 
> Enjoy!

The day after Alex proposed - just after the Daxamite invasion- Maggie had gone into town and two hours later, returned to Alex’s flat , finding her on the couch, reading a scientific paper.  
Even though she had already asked, Maggie embraced her and staring into her eyes she asked her to marry her again, this time showing her the matching rings she had just bought.

They were identical, platinum bands with small round diamonds in the middle and two smaller precious stones on either side.

Alex couldn’t help but began to cry as she told Maggie again that yes, she would marry her.

The ring was beautiful and exactly what she would have chosen for herself.

And ever since Maggie slid the ring onto her finger three weeks earlier, Alex would wake up and see it on her finger and burst into the widest smile.

She was engaged. She was getting married.

She then rolled towards Maggie and even if she was still sleeping, she kissed her.

“We’re getting married,” she whispered to her and she watched as the detective slowly woke up, stirring, smiling tiredly, her eyes still closed. She kissed her again.

“And when we’re married, are you going to let me sleep in?” Maggie asked, still more asleep than awake, her eyes still closed, but she was smiling, her dimples appearing on her cheeks.

“Definitely. When you’re married, your sex life is immediately nonexistent,” Alex teased and then shrieked with a laugh when Maggie suddenly pounced on her, flipping her over onto her back.

Alex beamed up at her and Maggie was looking at her now, braced above her. She expected her to kiss her, to tickle her, to ravish her. But instead, she just stared at her. Alex laid beneath her fiancée, her reddish hair strewn across the white sheets, her big brown eyes practically sparkling, her plump lips stretched into a smile: she was breathtaking. And she was all hers. For the rest of her life.

“What?” Alex asked, almost uncomfortable being under her intense gaze.

Maggie shook her head, almost in amazement. She knew that she would probably always look at her like that; like she couldn’t quite believe it.

She leaned down, bringing her head to hers, and Alex smiled again, feeling Maggie slide her left hand over hers and intertwine their fingers together. Their matching rings sparkled as they caught the morning sunlight filtering through the curtains.

“We’re getting married,” Maggie whispered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They only wanted the people there that meant the most to them at their wedding.

Eliza Danvers and Laura Sawyer. Kara, J’onn, Winn and James. Lucy. They all went to Midvale for both the wedding and a little vacation and were staying at the Danvers’ beach side house for the week.

“You nervous?” Lucy asked as she, Alex and Kara walked through the farmer’s market set up in the town every day.  
Maggie, being the health nut she usually was, wanted kale and tomatoes from the organic market and they had offered to go while everyone else stayed to go splashing in the ocean.

“Why would I be nervous?” Alex asked.

“Because you’re getting married tomorrow,” Lucy reminded her.

“Am I?” Alex asked as she began looking over the bins of bright red tomatoes.

Kara smirked to herself as Lucy sighed with exasperation. Alex grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. Honestly she couldn’t wait until tomorrow. She couldn’t wait to become Maggie's wife and buy a house together and adopt their first dog.  
But first, she needed to get tomatoes and kale.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kara let out a whistle when Maggie came down the stairs to the living room and she saw her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “Damn, Sawyer,” she complimented.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile. “You, too, Danvers.”

Kara laughed and adjusting her glasses she added, “Wanna drink?”

“Always,” Maggie nodded.

They were the only two downstairs at the moment. Everyone else were still in their rooms, getting ready for the dinner that evening. Kara wore a green dress, her blonde hair scooped up into a casual bun. Maggie wore a light purple silk halterneck jumpsuit. Her hair were long, free and wavy and after being in Midvale for just two days, the bridge of her nose was already slightly red from the sun. Everything about her was relaxed and happy and Kara smiled as she joined her on the couch.

“So you’re marrying my sister tomorrow,” Kara said.

“I am,” Maggie nodded as the girl of steel handed her a glass of scotch, already knowing her drink of choice.

“I don’t think I need to tell you that if you hurt her, I could literally send you into the space… Maybe into the Phantom Zone,” she said as casually as if reporting to her that the sky was in fact blue.

“I know, and I am glad you wil do that if I ever hurt her.” Maggie agreed. “But have I hurt her yet?” she then pointed out, her eyes smiling.

“No,” Kara admitted. Sometimes Maggie and Alex argued and had stupid fights just like the other couples, but Kara knew she could totally trust the detective about her sister. The nasty and painful experience with Rick Malverne had proved that. “You two being together was the best thing that ever happened to Alex. You take care of her and Alex will deny it but that’s what she needs.”

“She takes care of me, too,” Maggie said and took a sip from her glass

Kara nodded. “You know,” she then said, “Just after the Daxamite invasion I had been devastated and I made Alex promise me to never let you go. I want you to tell me you will never let her go either. What you have is precious and you have to… you need to preserve it.”

Kara was almost crying and Maggie put her drink on the coffee table in front of the couch, before hugging her tightly.

“I will,” she promised, touched by her words.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Kara detached herself from Maggie’s hug and they both turned to see Eliza coming down, dressed in gray cocktail dress.

Everyone was making sure they looked their best that night – both for the night out in Midvale and for Maggie and Alex’s rehearsal dinner.

“Eliza, can you tell your daughter that I already have your approval?” Maggie asked to the blonde woman, teasing Kara to lighten her mood.

“Maggie already has my approval,” Eliza dutifully repeated, almost giggling. “Not that she needed it. Is Kara giving you a hard time?”

“She’s been threatening to kick my ass since the first time she met me at the alien bar,” Maggie replied.

“Kara, be nice to your sister,” Eliza jokingly scolded her younger daughter.

“Yeah, Kara, be nice to your sister,” Maggie teased and Kara smacked her in the shoulder laughing.

Maggie heard the tapping of heels on the stairs and she turned to see Alex come down. Her hair was worn down and in waves and her dress was black and white and flowed down to her feet. She flashed her long legs through a thigh-high split as she was going down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Beyond beautiful. She was stunning. Maggie was certain her mouth was hanging open but she couldn’t close it and she couldn’t bring herself to care enough about it. She stared at her and Alex blushed.

She stood on the bottom step, staring at Maggie from across the room, and she looked so gorgeous that night. She always did; as if she had to put forth no effort into it either.

And the way she was staring at her right now, Alex knew that look and it made her heart skip and flutter in her chest.

She couldn’t wait for her to do that to her for the rest of their lives.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Their party had a long table in the back of the restaurant Maggie and Alex had chosen and they ordered enough food to feed ten more people sitting with them. Everyone talked and laughed and they stayed for nearly three hours.

Maggie and Alex sat next to one another and Maggie’s hand slid onto Alex thigh beneath the table, drawing lazy circles on her soft flesh.  
Alex’s hand rested over her and gave it a squeeze. They looked to one another and shared smiles and Alex couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her. Maggie smiled and her other hand lifted to her cheek.

“We’re getting married tomorrow,” she said quietly and it was as if everyone at the table with them faded away and it was just the two of them.  
Alex could never hear that enough and she grinned.

“I love you.” Maggie said and Alex was quiet for a moment as if thinking that through.

“You too. Forever.”

Maggie laughed and shook her head.

Still smiling, Alex leaned in and kissed her again.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

From down the table, Laura Sawyer Maggie’s aunt and her only relative attending the wedding, watched them.

She had visited Maggie a couple of months earlier – before the proposal and wedding – and even then, she hadn’t quite believed everything she had seen.

Maggie was happy and beautiful. Laura had always known her niece was unique and she had always encouraged her and told her to follow her dreams, despite all the obstacles and difficulties. She had always known that Maggie was too bright and too smart to stay in Blue Spring. That town was narrow and suffocating. And her sister and brother-in-law were too blind and bigot to see just how great their daughter was.

Maggie had always been clever and diligent and Laura had not been surprised when she had become the youngest detective in her precinct. But she was worried. Being abandoned and left behind by her own parents, the only people who should have protected and accepted her no matter what, had deeply affected her. Maggie seemed incapable of trusting people again. Behind her sharp and secure attitude she hid a shy and delicate nature. Maggie seemed to be like a hedgehog. On the outside she was covered in quills, a real fortress and on the inside she had the same simple refinement as the hedgehog: a deceptively indolent little creature, fiercely solitary, strong and terribly loyal.

And then she had met Alex and had allowed herself to love and being loved by this strong, smart and gorgeous woman.

Laura watched them and still couldn’t quite believe how happy they looked. They were beaming. They were tanned – Maggie was anyway, Alex seemed incapable – and relaxed, well rested.  
Alex said something that made Maggie grin and she leaned down, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Alex closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against the detective’s temple. They looked so serene.

“I am glad you are here for her, Ms. Sawyer,” J’onn suddenly told her, distracting Laura from her thoughts.

“Excuse me?” She knew he was Alex’s chief and a kind of father to her but she didn’t understand what he meant.

“I don’t want to be disrespectful but I have known Maggie for almost a year now and I know she is special,” he pointed out to her. “Alex asked me to walk her down the aisle tomorrow and I was worried about Maggie. She is part of the family, I care about her, we all do. I don’t know what happened between her and her parents, and it’s not my business, but… But seeing you are here matters a lot to her and to Alex. Thank you.”

Laura nodded, getting misty by his words. She shook her head slightly and kept smiling, “Thank you, to all of you. Meeting Alex, my Maggie did find all the love she deserves, she found a family as well. Thank you for taking care of her. I’m just so happy for them.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You can’t be serious,” Alex blinked at her.

“I told you I wanted to do this,” Maggie reminded her.

“I didn’t think you were serious. I thought it was just one of those things that you were saying and I wasn’t really listening to but agreeing to anyway,” she replied.

Maggie laughed. “You’re going to make a great wife.” She pushed herself up on her toes and bracing her hands on Alex’s shoulders, she gave her a quick kiss. “Have a good night,” she smiled.

“You’re kidding, right? How am I supposed to sleep?” Alex pouted.

“No pouting allowed, Danvers! You know I can’t resist at it!” Maggie kissed her again. “It’s just for a few hours, babe.”

Alex looked down the hallway to make sure that no one, especially Winn, was watching or could overhear and she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, tugging her close. “You’re like my stuffed animal, a tiny koala,” she whispered.

“I am not tiny!” Maggie immediately replied and then she pecked Alex's lips. She rubbed her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, sighing, “I promise this is the only night we’ll do this. It’s kind of a tradition. We spend this night apart and then tomorrow night, we’re together as wife and wife.”

“This is so stupid,” Alex sighed but leaned in and kissed her again.

“When you see me again, we’ll be getting married,” Maggie smiled.

Hearing that, Alex couldn’t help but grin, too, despite her disapproval of these new sleeping arrangements for the night. “We’re getting married tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest thing EVER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply needed to update this before tonight episode.I need fluff and love. Hope you'll like it. Remember I am not a native speaker, and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you nervous?” Laura asked as she and Maggie were in the guest bedroom Maggie was staying in, getting herself ready for the ceremony.

Maggie wore a silk sheath one-shoulder wedding gown. It was a fully-lined, woven crepe wrap dress with a sheer draped overlay, and it hugged her silhouette, defining her well-toned body. Her hair were styled in a messy low bun and her makeup was fresh and simple.

“Why do you all keep asking me that?” Maggie asked and Laura just smiled.

“You’re beautiful, sweetie,” Laura said, softly stroking her niece’s cheek. They didn’t speak, staring into each other eyes, and that silence was full of words and feeling. Laura loved Maggie and raised her as her own daughter. And maggie loved her back, like a mother. Nevertheless, even though she had been the only parental figure for Maggie for the last fifteen years, she knew that deep down the detective missed her parents. But she would never admit that. 

“I have something for you,” Laura eventually spoke, handing her niece a tiny package, wrapped in tissue paper and tied with a silver ribbon.  
“You didn’t have to give me anything, aunt Laura,” Maggie immediately reacted, taking the little box from the older woman.  
“Don’t be silly, Maggie! It’s your wedding day, you deserve a present,” she replied, patting her shoulder. “ Besides, you know the tradition.”  
Maggie gave her a quizzical look, and she carefully untied the ribbon and unwrapped the paper.  
She barely contained a whoop of excitement, when she opened the box.  
“Oh my goodness! It was-”  
“It was your grandma’s bracelet. It will be your “old” item for today.”  
Maggie was astonished, her family wasn’t a wealthy one and that bracelet was probably the only family jewel they ever owned. Her grandma, her mother and aunt Laura herself had worn it on their wedding day. It was precious, especially because of its sentimental value.  
“I have no words.”  
“It belongs to you, despite everything.”  
Maggie hugged tightly her aunt and then Laura clasped the diamond band bracelet onto her niece’s wrist.

Maggie looked back to her reflection in the mirror, heaving a sigh. She was nervous, indeed. But she was also utterly, and completely, and totally in love with Alex and that was the happiest day in her life.

She grinned. She was getting married today.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you nervous, dear?” Eliza asked as she fastened the back of Alex’s white wedding dress – sleek and Hollywood inspired. It featured thin straps with a draped cowl neckline that accentuated her collar bone. The fitted waistline and bias cut skirt created a flattering silhouette.

 

Kara was putting the finishing touches on her hair. Alex had decided to wear her hair down – Maggie loved her hair down – and Kara had styled her strands in a braid wreath. She had always had a talent for hair.

Alex looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Alex,” J’onn knocked on the closed bedroom door. “It’s almost ready to go.”

Alex was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement. She looked to Kara, who was watching her, smiling. She wore a light pink dress, which was embroidered with delicate and stylish silver patterns.

“I’m not nervous at all.”

She was getting married today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ceremony, like the guest list, was small. They were getting married down on the beach, the waves of the ocean softly rolling in and out. There were chairs set up on two sides of the makeshift altar, creating an aisle to walk down, and bright purple flowers were scattered in the sand.

“Coming Home”, one of Maggie and Alex’s favorite songs, began to play – Winn had been put in charge of the music, Alex having made a playlist on her iPod – and everyone stood as Laura and Maggie began walking up the aisle. They arrived to the altar and Maggie stood next to the man from the town who would be officiating over the ceremony.

She looked nervous.

Laura did her best to smile at her. Maggie smiled back and, without a word, her aunt kissed her on her forehead and squeezed her hand. 

She went to go sit down and Maggie looked up towards the house on the bluff. She could see a figure wearing white coming and she knew it was her. She tried breathing and she felt sick to her stomach. She was getting married today. Alex was coming and she was actually going to marry her. On the outside, Maggie knew she looked as she always did but on the inside, she just wanted to run. Not away from but straight to her.

Eventually, Alex and J’onn were walking down the aisle between the chairs, J’onn patted Alex’s hand in the crook of his arm and she smiled, almost laughing.

Maggie stared at her as she came closer. Now she really couldn’t breathe. She didn’t want to blink and miss a second of this. She was always going to remember this. Alex was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took a shaky breath, she could do this.  
She was not going to lose it. She would leave that to Alex. She could see that she was already crying as she and J’onn neared the altar.

When they reached her, Alex turned to J’onn and they embraced one another tightly, J’onn kissing the side of her head. They then broke apart and J’onn and Maggie hugged one another, as well.

“Take care of her,” J’onn whispered to her.

Maggie swallowed the knot in her throat and blinked quickly. “Always.”

Tears were glassed over in their eyes and the three all shared smiles before the Martian turned and went to go sit down.

Alex and Maggie faced one another and Maggie immediately took her hands. Alex smiled at her and squeezed her hands back and they stood, staring into one another’s eyes.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the officiate began. “Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Margarita and Alexandra in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to join their lives together to create one as wife and wife.”

Maggie and Alex didn’t look at anything but one another, their hands grasping one another’s. The waves crashed and the wind softly whipped around them and when a strand of Maggie’s hair blew across her cheek, they both moved at the same time to brush it away. Alex clutched Maggie’s hand and kissed her knuckles and she smiled. Maggie wanted to kiss her so badly but she had made a stupid promise to her that she wouldn’t kiss her until the officiate gave the word. It was probably for the best. If she started kissing her now, she probably wouldn’t stop.

“Margarita and Alexandra, may you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another.”

Alex couldn’t help it. Her eyes flooded and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

When they had met with the officiant to discuss the ceremony, he had asked them if they wanted any specific readings but Maggie and Alex hadn’t had any requests, telling the man that he could read whatever he chose. Maggie squeezed her hands and she couldn’t help but take a step closer to her. Alex couldn’t seem to stop crying despite her efforts and Maggie almost wanted to laugh. Alex was sniffling and wiping at her cheeks and to her, she just looked so perfect.

“Do you, Margarita, take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Maggie squeezed her hands. She took a deep breath.

“Alex, you had me that first afternoon you looked at me and told me that was your jurisdiction. You were beautiful and fascinating and brave and badass. And no one have ever spoken to me like you did. I tried not to read too much into it but I couldn’t get you off my mind. Especially after you showed up riding your Ducati,” she said and Alex smiled through her tears. “We got closer and closer and you were awesome. You are awesome. You saw me and I wasn’t invisible to you. You were the only one to see me and so I started seeing you, too. When I came to National City, my life was falling apart but I was trying so hard to be optimistic and happy. I always tried to have a smile on my face. But it didn’t work. It felt like Emily had been right, it felt like I didn’t deserve to be happy. That something must be so terrible about me if no one wanted me in their life. I was beginning to feel completely invisible but then, one night, this gorgeous and beautiful and witty woman kissed me.”  
More tears were streaming down Alex’s cheeks and Maggie began feeling her own throat start to feel a little scratchy. She swallowed and blinked rapidly. Saying their own vows was harder than she thought it would be.

“And that night, when I rejected you, I couldn’t breathe. You were perfect. You were everything I wanted and I thought I was dreaming and I knew I was so selfish in wanting you as much as I did but I couldn’t help it. You were everything good and I was going to do anything I had to do to protect you. To give you the happy and real and full life you deserved. I stupidly thought I couldn’t give you anything but pain. That’s why I pushed you away. But I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I guess I have to thank Cadmus and their lethal weapons, if I eventually came to my sense,” she chuckled and Alex couldn’t help but giggle as well. “When I kissed you, I was so scared.”

She swallowed again and Alex sniffled, squeezing her hands. Maggie could hear her voice start to ever slightly shake.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me,” she continued, now going completely off page.  
She had written things down. There were things she had wanted to say but standing here now with Alex, everything fled her mind. She was rambling. She knew she was but she couldn’t stop herself and reign her words in.

“I can’t remember my life before you. I don’t even want to. And I can’t imagine my life without you. You are everything I have ever wanted but was always too scared to even allow myself to think I would ever get because I just thought that I never deserved anything like this.”

Her throat was tight now, scratchy, her tongue dry. She gripped Alex’s hands tightly, needing to hold onto her. She stared into her face and she was crying without stop now, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Maggie felt a coolness on her face when the wind hit it. She realized that she was crying, too. “I love you. I always want to be with you and when I am not, I try to figure out how long it is until I’ll be able to see you again. I want to find out everything about you, never stopping to have firsts with you. You make me laugh and when I talk, you listen to me. You have always made me feel important; like I’m worth something. When I’m with you, you make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world. And for the rest of our lives, I want to try and make you feel as special as you make me feel. I love you so much. More than anything. And all I want to do for the rest of our lives is love you. You are my family,” Maggie shook her head head and she tried to swallow. “There is no me without you.”

Alex wanted to throw her arms around her and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. She felt her knees tremble and her fingers shake, holding onto Maggie’s. Seeing her cry, it was only making her cry harder.  
“And, by the way, it was my jurisdiction,” Maggie added and Alex rolled her eyes even though she was laughing.

The officiate now looked to her.

“Do you, Alexandra, take Margarita to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?”

He had hardly finished his question before Alex was already nodding her head.

“I do,” she took her own deep breath and looked up at him.

“Maggie,” she began. It had been her idea for them to say their own vows and she thought she knew what she had wanted to say but now, as she looked at her, she wondered if she knew any words at all. She laughed a little, breathless and choked up, and Maggie smiled, her thumbs brushing along her knuckles. Alex took another deep breath and stared into her eyes.

“Until I met you, I thought something was wrong with me… I wasn’t living a happy moment when you showed up. I was trying so hard to be perfect in every aspect of my life, to become a better person, but there was this huge thing I was missing about myself. I had no idea what to do and I think that’s why you came into my life. I was just going, day to day, every day just not really living, just doing what I had to do to get through and onto the next one. Maggie, you woke me up. You saved me. For the first time, I had a reason to get out of bed and that was for the slim chance that I might be able to see you at a crime scene or maybe talk to you or even just hear your voice or your laugh. I was always thinking about you and trying to think of things to say to you and being such a stuttering idiot around you.”

More tears brimmed in her eyes and she wanted to laugh at herself. Maggie grinned and lifted a hand to her cheek, her thumb wiping away tears. Alex smiled and closed her eyes for a second, trying to regain some sort of composure.

“When you rejected me, you broke me. But then, I eventually understood your point of view and it made me stronger and more confident. I fell so completely in love with you. I didn’t know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you… There aren’t even words that exist that can tell you just how much I love you. You’re my entire life. I don’t know what I would do without you. You saved me. You’re the one who put me back together, who taught me that I didn’t have to be perfect all the times. You allowed me to show you all my flaws, loving me no matter what. And I promise to spend the rest of our lives trying to be the woman for you that you think I am. I promise to make you happy and take care of you. No one looks at me like you do. You love me and believe in me and I’ll love you. Forever. It’s ride or die, isn’t it?” she laughs a little and Maggie nodded.  
Alex lifted her own hand to Maggie’s cheek and wiped at the tear rolling there. She sniffled and smiled and Maggie grinned, too, turning her head to kiss the inside of her wrist.

There was so much more she wanted to say but her mind was completely blank. Maybe she would be able to tell her later.

“Do you have the rings?” The officiate asked.

Maggie and Alex both looked to their family sitting in the chairs and James stood up, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He was smiling and his eyes looked a little red as he approached them. He handed both bands – platinum to match their engagement rings – to the officiate and went to sit down again.

“You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other’s fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife,” the officiate said. “Margarita, take this ring, place it to Alexandra’s finger and say these words.” Maggie took the ring, taking hold of Alex’s left hand and pausing it at her third finger. “This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.”

Maggie slowly slid the ring onto her finger, her voice shaking. “This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.”

“Damn it,” Alex muttered as her eyes formed yet another fresh round of tears and Maggie grinned.

“Alexandra, you do the same.”

Alex took Maggie’s ring and put it to her third left finger. “This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am.”

She slid the ring onto her finger and Maggie stared down at it. She was wearing a wedding ring. She was getting married. She lifted her eyes and looked at Alex. She had been looking down at her own wedding ring and lifted her eyes to smile at her.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride,” the officiate smiled.

Everyone immediately began clapping and cheering and Lucy let out a whistle.

Maggie immediately stepped to Alex, her hands sliding onto her cheeks.

“Keep it clean,” Alex told her quietly, beaming, and she grinned, almost laughing.

Finally, she was able to kiss her. Alex had told her that they shouldn’t make out in front of their family for their first kiss as a married couple and, though she would never admit it, Maggie kind of agreed with her. James was their unofficial photographer and they could sense the flashing of a camera behind their closed eyes as their lips touched.

Alex’s arms encircled around her waist and Maggie’s hands cupped her head and her fingers slid back into her hair. Alex felt her lips soft and moist against her own. She sank against her, needing her body for support and gently, Maggie turned her head and kissed Alex just a bit more deeply, still keeping it respectful level of appropriateness. Alex didn’t protest as her tongue barely entered her mouth. Her head was already spinning and she pressed against her wife, tightening her arms around her waist.

Slowly, simultaneously, their lips separated and people were still clapping and cheering and they blinked their eyes open, immediately looking into one another’s.

“You’re crying,” Maggie whispered. “You are, too,” Alex whispered back with a smile and then their hands lifted to one another’s cheeks, wiping them away.

“I am crying too, because you are the cutest couple ever,” Winn said and everybody laughed.

Alex rested her forehead down against Maggie’s.

“We got married,” she told her softly, still crying, still sniffling, but laughing, too.

Maggie grinned, almost laughing. “We got married.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was a long table set up on the beach decorated in whites and purples and after hugs and kisses and more hugs and congratulations, everyone was seated for dinner. They hadn’t cared about the costs. They was only getting married once.

Roast beef and asparagus, potatoes and mushroom risotto and also crab cakes. There was champagne and wine and as everyone clinked their flutes of champagne with their knives to have Maggie and Alex kiss. For dessert, instead of a cake, they simply went with tiramisu, Maggie’s favorite food ever.

Alex’s iPod was playing a list that Winn had made during the meal, and when the dishes were being cleared away, Maggie stood up and took Alex’s hand.

Torches had been lit on the beach in a circle for dancing and everyone clapped as Maggie drew Alex close for their first dance.

“I’m going to start crying again,” she laughed at herself as Maggie held her tightly to her.

Maggie smiled and held her as close as she could, her forehead resting to hers.

They swayed slowly, gently, the sun beginning to set and the wind from the ocean cool on their skin.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara looked to Eliza and she smiled faintly, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Eliza shook her head and leaned into her daughter’s side, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

“I am so happy for her,” she said, her voice trembling. “Maggie is so good for her.”

She watched them dance; watched the way Alex looked at her bride and even from a distance, Eliza could see the absolute love and devotion in her eyes, and she saw that Maggie looked at her in the exact same manner.

Kara nodded in agreement. “Alex is really good for her, too.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone danced with everyone.

Alex danced with J’onn, Eliza, Kara and Lucy. Maggie danced with Winn and James and even with Laura, despite her protests.

James took so many pictures, he had to change memory cards in his camera and he even made sure to share a dance with Alex and another with Kara.

The music played long after the sun set and the sky turned black and dotted with stars. A bonfire was lit and chairs were dragged over to sit around the flames. Maggie sat in one, having switched to bottles of beer now, one dangling from her fingers, and she didn’t care about her dress. Alex plopped down in the sand in front of her, sitting between her legs.

And as if she knew they would end the night here, Kara had talked with the caterers beforehand. They now provided plates of graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate bars so everyone could make S’mores. Maggie licked melted chocolate and gooey marshmallow from her wife’s fingers as everyone talked around them, sharing jokes and stories.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eventually, the party moved back up the bluff to the Danvers’ house. It was late and hugs and kisses were exchanged as people began trickling off to get ready for bed. Alex, not in a hurry to get out of her dress, sat down in one of the lounger chairs and this time, Maggie sat on the ground next to her, smiling as she began soothingly tunneling her fingers through her hair.

Lucy sat down next to them, handing Maggie a fresh bottle of beer and keeping one for herself. She looked towards the ocean and she couldn’t help but smirk and shake her head, looking back to Maggie and Alex. “I don’t know if I’m going to want to leave at the end of the week,” she admitted.

“You could always move back to California, you know,” Alex said with a smile because she knew that was something that would never happen.

Lucy smirked because she knew it, too.

“And you can always visit whenever you want, Luce,” Maggie told her. 

Then Kara looked at the both of them. There hadn’t been speeches that day. Neither Maggie or Alex had wanted any but Kara had been wanting to tell them something all day and now, it was the perfect chance.

“I love you both,” she said. “I really do and I am just… I’m so happy for you. You’re going to have the best life together.”

Alex looked as if she was going to start crying again as she leaned forward in her chair and hugged her sister. When she pulled back, she kissed her cheek, and then Maggie leaned forward, embracing tightly the blonde woman.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Locked away in their bedroom for the night - Lucy had reserved a suite at the best hotel in Midvale, right on the beach, as an extra wedding gift for them- , Alex carefully unhooked and undid the row of buttons of Maggie’s dress down her back, as she pulled her long hair over one shoulder. Her lips trailing across the exposed skin and the detective shivered at the contact. It was late, dawn just a couple of hours away, and they were both tired but neither ready for sleep. They had things to do before then.

“I love you,” Maggie murmured, closing her eyes. 

“You too. Forever,” Alex replied back, her lips brushing against her shoulder blade.

“We got married today,” she then said almost as if she couldn’t quite believe it and she had to say it over and over again to make it real.

“Actually…” Maggie looked to the clock. “It’s tomorrow already. We got married yesterday.” 

“Smartass,” Alex sighed, rolling her eyes.

She finished with the dress and together, they helped her out of it. Maggie wore a white push-up corset, and matching panties. Alex’s hands slid over her hips, staring down at her wife’s lingerie, and Maggie began unzipping her dress as well.

“We never decided on a honeymoon,” she said.

Alex smiled, shrugging. 

Maggie smiled and pulled the agent in closer to her. “For our honeymoon, if you could go anywhere in the world, right now, where would you go?”

Alex smiled at her and she tilted her head up and kissed Maggie softly on the lips.

“Where?” Maggie asked her again, pushing the straps of her dress from off Alex’s shoulders and down her arms. 

Alex thought for a moment, her fingers finding the hooks on the back of Maggie’s corset and she stared into her eyes as she began to easily undo them.  
And then she said the first place that popped into her head, smiling at her.

“Italy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you appreciated it. Kudos and reviews are the best!
> 
> Give me prompts and let me know if you would like to read more about their married life. (Maybe the honeymoon?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and reviews make my day <3


End file.
